


Close of Play

by goodlookin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Derogatory Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Role Reversal, Truth or Dare, is the use of the word slut derogatory?, sort of a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: You're never too old for Truth or Dare.





	1. Chapter 1

_From: Sansa Stark [s.stark@gmail.com]_

_To: Margaery Tyrell [tyrellma@starkindustries.com]_

_Sent: Fri, Feb 10, 2017 at 9:24 AM_

_Subject: Happy Early Birthday_

 

_Truth or dare?_

 

Margaery glanced over her shoulder. Her coworkers were hunched over their desks, trying to finish projects and close new clients for the weekend. She read the email again.  _ Is she serious? _

* * *

It was Sansa would had started it - this flirting. Margaery had always thought the VP was attractive - hell, she had appeared in more than a few dreams - but had never even considered making a move. It was unethical at best, immoral at worst.

And then Sansa brought her a coffee. Not from the communal pot that always burned but from her personal brewer in her office. In a mug with a dog on it instead of the company logo.

“Is she yours?” Margaery had asked.

Her face had immediately lit up. “Yes. Her name is Lady.” Sansa looked her right in the eye. “She looks intimidating but once she likes someone she’s very affectionate.” 

Margaery had had no answer - she had just looked up at her with an open mouth before realizing she was staring. “Well, uh, thank you for the coffee.”

Sansa smiled and sashayed away.

Margaery couldn’t figure out how Sansa possibly could’ve knew what she took in her coffee.

Then there was a coffee on her desk every day. Then instead of just her name written in sharpie there were post-it notes. 

“That lipstick colour is gorgeous.” 

“You work too hard.” 

“I’m starting to think you live here.” 

“Do you realize how hard it is to buy you coffee when you’re here so early?” 

“Don’t worry about being late yesterday - I heard about the construction downtown.” 

“The cat on your desk is really cute.” 

“I love your black pencil skirt.” 

It was always the same loopy, quirky handwriting.

Sometimes Margaery would answer them. She would email the lipstick colour, the name of her cat, the shop where she had bought the skirt. She never got a response but she would see Sansa wearing a blazer from that shop, or spot Sansa’s assistant Jeyne bringing a little shop bag from Sephora into her office. 

Yesterday Sansa had come all the way out of her office to speak to her. This turned heads - she only summoned people into her office. But as soon as she asked about a certain account the office went on with their own business.

Sansa perched on Margaery’s desk. Margaery now understood why in cartoons the boy always gulped when he saw the girl.

The VP leaned in a little and lowered her voice. “So don’t be creeped out by my knowing this, I get emails about all of my employees; it’s your birthday on Saturday?”

Margaery’s mouth went dry. “Yeah, it is.”

“Are you doing anything exciting? If it’s alright I’m asking.”

“Um, not a lot to be honest, I was going to stay in and work on the presentation for Monday.”

Sansa crossed her arms. “That presentation does not take priority over any birthday, trust me. Come on, your friends don’t want to take you out?”

Margaery glanced down briefly. “We’re all pretty busy. They’re out of town for two weeks on a company mandated thing.”

Sansa’s eyebrows wrinkled. “Oh. That’s too bad. Well, have a couple drinks and watch some Netflix or something.”

Margaery smiled. “Yeah, I probably will. I promise there won’t be any drunk typos or nudes in the PowerPoint.” Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. “Sorry, that was a-”

Sansa burst out laughing. “Oh hush, don’t worry. I’ve made a few drunk presentations in my day, and nothing inappropriate ever turned up in them. And I do recall uh,  _ multitasking _ at the time.” She winked. “Just don’t sync up your phone to your laptop while you do it.”

All Margaery could imagine was what her boss wasn’t wearing in those photos. “Yes ma’am.”

Sansa stood up, smoothing out her skirt. The use of that term seemed to remind her she was at work and not a bar. “I’ll let you get back to work.” She said louder. 

She paused and didn’t turn and leave right away. Margaery waited, but Sansa seemed to change her mind. “Have a good night.”

Margaery watched her walk back to her office. There had definitely been something left unsaid.

* * *

And now there was this email. This three word message from Sansa’s personal Gmail.

Margaery opened her own personal email from her phone and tentatively typed out an answer. 

 

_ From: Margaery Tyrell [margrosetyrell@gmail.com] _

_ To: Sansa Stark [s.stark@gmail.com] _

_ Sent: Fri, Feb 10, 2017 at 9:26 AM _

_ Subject: Re: Happy Early Birthday _

 

_ Truth. _

 

If she was going to do this, she was going to play it safe.

She didn’t get a response for a few minutes. She focused on Photoshopping a demo logo for Monday’s PowerPoint. 

Her phone vibrated. 

 

_ I was going to ask what your middle name was, but I guess I know now. It’s very pretty.  _

_ What was your worst kiss? _

 

Margaery couldn't help but laugh a little. She was playing a high school game with her boss. 

 

_ A guy named Joffrey. Having the title of “Turned his girlfriend into a lesbian” sort of puts a damper on things for him after that. _

 

She press sent and immediately put her phone face down. On one hand it felt bold, but then the Vice President had just sent her a truth or dare question.

 

_ I don’t imagine that made him very popular. _

_ Your turn - I choose truth. _

 

Margaery thought very hard. What was a question girls always asked at sleepovers? 

 

_ Describe your high school teacher crush. _

 

This time there was an immediate response.

 

_ Ms. Sand, the languages teacher. Tall, gorgeous voice, and on point fashion sense. _

 

It was exactly what Margaery expected but the confirmation still felt good. 

The game slowly escalated over the morning. Sometimes they answered right away, sometimes it took a while for the two to think of questions. It wasn’t until Margaery got back from lunch that Sansa took it to the next level.

 

_ Oh my god - well, the funniest place I’ve ever had sex is the men’s washroom of a movie theatre. Yes, it was with a girl. Best part was someone high fived me over the stall door. _

_ I choose dare. _

 

Margaery felt her stomach flip. Suddenly the Starbucks panini wasn’t sitting well. What she dared next would either make or break this, if this was going where she thought it was. 

 

_ There’s a container of cherries in the fridge - I dare you to tie a cherry stem with your tongue. _

_ And I choose dare for the next round. _

 

She turned her chair slightly to look through the glass walls of Sansa’s office. Sansa was already looking at her phone.

A moment later Jeyne was bringing the carton into the office, though she looked puzzled. Sansa dismissed her and took a cherry out. She popped it into her mouth and noticed Margaery’s gaze. She grinned and placed the stem on her tongue. 

Margaery watched the VP’s brow furrow with concentration. It was sort of adorable.

After about ten seconds Sansa stuck out her tongue. Even from a distance Margaery could see the knot. 

She smirked at her before spinning back to her desk.  _ I’m going to hell _ .

Sansa sent an email a few minutes later.

 

_I didn’t even know if I was going to able to do that. You learn something new every day._

_ I dare you to go commando the rest of the day.  _

 

Margaery spun around. Sansa was looking straight at her, eyebrow raised and lip quirked. 

She was hardly going to back down now. And she had never been one to refuse a challenge. 

Margaery stared right back as she headed for the bathroom. She shut the stall and waited for the other woman to leave. She pulled up her pencil skirt and shimmied out of the lacy thong. She almost put it in her pocket but had a second thought. 

She held up the lace to the mirror and took a picture. 

 

_ Happy?  _

_ Now it’s only fair that I dare you to go without your bra the rest of the day. _

 

Margaery stuffed it into her pocket and walked back across the office. Sansa was wearing a thin white blouse today, but with her blazer you wouldn’t be able to tell if she wasn’t wearing a certain layer.

When she glanced into the office Sansa was already heading towards her private washroom. Margaery had always wondered if it was the same beige and brown or if she had it customized. The advantage that the VP possessed was she could leave things in the bathroom, while Margaery slipped her underwear into her purse. 

Sansa came out, adjusting her blazer to completely cover her chest. At that moment Margaery’s phone went off. 

At the top of the email was a photo of Sansa only wearing a very black, very strappy bra. Quickly following it was a photo of her holding the bra with her shirt on and buttoned. If Margaery looked closely - not that she would admit she was - she could see Sansa’s pert, pink nipples at attention.

And Margaery was right. The bathroom was black and silver.

There was no dare following the two photos. 

 

That afternoon was going by agonizingly slowly. Not wearing panties was both incredibly distracting and awfully risqué - but in the best way. Margaery was actually worrying that without the extra layer of material her skirt was going to have a wet spot. 

She went to the bathroom to check and came back to another email. 

 

_ From: Sansa Stark [s.stark@gmail.com] _

_ To: Margaery Tyrell [margrosetyrell@gmail.com] _

_ Sent: Fri, Feb 10, 2017 at 3:53 AM _

_ Subject: Almost the end of the day…  _

_ Are you a screamer?  _

 

_ Yes. Have you ever had sex in this office?  _

 

_ Once. Top or bottom? (Or is that even a question?)  _

 

_ Depends. Rough or slow?  _

 

_ Rough but I can be sweet. What's the longest time you've gone without sex?  _

 

Margaery bit her lip. 

 

_ I'm in the biggest drought right now, six months.  _

 

She didn't add another question, simply because she was out of them. This was also turning her on so much - she squeezed her thighs together. 

 

_ How’s a girl like you in a drought? _

 

It had been six months since Dany. She hadn’t been able to get herself back out there yet. 

 

_ A long relationship ended then. _

 

Sansa didn’t answer. 

* * *

It was finally the end of the day. Margaery was slower to pack up than her coworkers, and she kept an eye on Sansa as she called out goodbyes to the closing elevator doors. Her boss still had her head down over papers.

Margaery took a deep breath and went to lean on the door frame. 

“You’re usually out of here by 4:58.”

She could see Sansa smile through her hair “Am I that predictable?”

“Not necessarily. Today was surprising.”

Sansa shuffled the papers and tapped them on the desk to even them out. “I hope I didn’t cross a line with that last email.”

Margaery shrugged but looked at her feet. “It wasn’t a mutual break up. There’s no way you would’ve known before asking.”

“I’m sorry.” Sansa got up and slipped past Margaery to put the contracts on Jeyne’s desk. “So you still don’t have any plans?”

Margaery shook her head, letting herself take in Sansa’s form bend over the desk. “I’m officially free for the weekend.”

Sansa turned around, a sudden flame in her eyes. She took a couple slow steps. “Dinner then?”

Margaery hadn’t realized how tall her superior was with her pumps. “If you’re offering.”

“But,” Sansa began, gently touching Margaery’s waist and pushing her towards the desk. “We could have dessert first.”

_ Fuck.  _ Margaery hit the desk.

“Isn’t that against the rules?”

Sansa kissed her neck with a lustful chasteness that both confused and aroused Margaery so much she could feel herself almost dripping. 

“Aren’t all the better things in life against the rules?”

Margaery grabbed Sansa and kissed her with a passionate ferocity that almost scared herself. Sansa lifted her up the extra inch to sit on the desk, keeping her hands on her ass. Margaery heard the pencil pot, an empty mug, and countless other trinkets fall while some were pushed across the desk, but she didn’t care. Her boss was fiddling with the zipper on her skirt and that’s all she could focus on. 

“I want you  _ now _ .” Sansa mumbled through kisses. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Marg involuntarily moaned. The thought of Sansa after hours, in her bed probably made with silk sheets, touching herself and imagining Margaery was-

“Do I drive you this crazy?”

Sansa had given up on the stuck zipper and had just reached up Margaery’s skirt. Margaery gave a throaty groan - it had been so long, and  _ Gods _ this afternoon had felt even longer. 

“Please.” She whispered.

Sansa held back a smile. Her fingers slid into Margaery easily. “Is this what you wanted? To be fucked on your boss’ desk like a slut?”

Sansa’s thin fingers slowly curling and uncurling had Margaery’s hips thrusting up instinctively. “Please, I- I need- please.” If she hadn’t been literally in Sansa’s hands her desperation would’ve been embarrassing. She wouldn’t admit it but she had almost come undone at the use of the degrading term. 

Sansa dropped to her knees, pushing the skirt up around Marg’s waist. “Say my name.”

Margaery looked down. “Fuck me, Sansa.” 

She gripped a handful of Sansa’s red hair. “Oh Gods!”

Sansa’s wolfish hunger was unravelling Margaery faster than she thought possible. Her partner’s curling fingers returned and suddenly Marg saw stars. 

As she came down from the high Sansa stood up and smoothed out her clothes. “So… dinner?”


	2. Chapter 2

The game had been reignited in the restaurant, and an hour later (since Sansa had very shortly told the waitress to change their order to go  after following through a dare that involved grinding against Margaery’s shoe) they were in Sansa’s bedroom. Margaery straddled Sansa’s legs, searching for friction against… Anything, really.

“I dare you to take my underwear off with your teeth.”

Margaery looked up at her boss with a raised eyebrow.

Sansa’s arched in response. “Did it sound like a request?”

Margaery ran a hand through her hair and pushed it out of the way. She slid down the silk sheets and licked her lips, eyes flicking over Sansa’s form sprawled out in front of her.

She took the lacy elastic in her teeth and pulled. It wasn't nearly as smooth as it was in porn but with some cooperation and hip wiggles from Sansa they came off.

She heard a whimper. Sansa was pleading, unadulterated desperation in her voice. “Please.”

Margaery lowered her head. “You make me beg but you can’t even take it yourself.” It felt incredibly empowering, this woman lying completely vulnerable in front of her.

Sansa let out a moan to the breaths of air that gave her even minimum stimulation.

Margaery delved in, lapping at Sansa’s wetness like it was her last meal.

“Fuck!” Margaery’s face was pulled even closer, her nose rubbing against Sansa’s clit. “Babygirl…”

_Oh gods._

She tasted so good Margaery could have stayed in that bed forever. The only thing that was stopping her was Sansa’s shaking legs wrapped around her head. After cumming twice she was oversensitive and screaming her name like it was a prayer.

“Marg, babygirl, I can’t- you- Marg!”

Margaery slid her tongue down and fucked her, drinking her in, feeling her legs tighten around her head for the last time.

Sansa sat back limp in the bed, breathing heavily. Margaery crawled up and lay on her belly next to her, resting her head on own arm. “So does this get me a raise?”

Sansa laughed. “Take that up with HR.” She rolled over to face Margaery and gave her a kiss.

They languidly made out for a few minutes. Margaery adjusted positions and when Sansa’s knee found it’s way between her legs she bucked.

That received a shit-eating grin from Sansa. “Babygirl, you are an impatient one.” Her hand slid down her partner’s stomach.

Margaery groaned long and hard when her hand found her target. Her hips met every touch while Sansa used her whole hand to massage her partner.

Sansa suddenly sat up, flipping her hair out of the way. Margaery, frustrated but curious, watched her go into her bedside table. She picked up a black strap on out of the drawer, belt and all.

Margaery thought she must be soaking through the sheets, but then she started giggling to herself.

Sansa turned around, adjusting the belt her around pale hips. “What are you laughing at?”

“When someone complains they’re getting fucked by their boss, I’m not sure that this is the scenario they’re referring to.”

Sansa let out a quiet snicker but then her face dropped. “Turn around.”

Margaery sat up, slowly making a show of turning. Before she could stick her ass up, Sansa gripped her hips and pulled her back. Margaery squealed but was shut up by a slap.

“Babygirl, you are being a tease.” She took the silicone cock and slid it up and down Margaery’s wet center. “You don’t get to be a tease, do you understand me?”

Margaery moaned, trying to push herself back onto her partner’s toy. “Sansa, please.”

Sansa took hold of her hips again. “What do you want, baby?” She moved forward enough just to push the tip in.

Margaery dropped her head onto the sheets, close to tears. “I need you, please, inside me- Gods!”

Sansa pulled her back onto her, skin slapping against skin. The toy stretching every inch of Margaery’s oversensitive center caused her hips to lean back even more to satisfy the ache. Sansa, still gripping her hard enough to leave bruises, pushed her away and immediately thrust deep back into her. “You are mine, and you will marked as such.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing up a final (?) chapter as we speak, unless inspiration hits again. Hope you enjoyed, and leave a comment and a kudos if you did!


	3. Chapter 3

“You never told me there was a video!”

Sansa calmly sat on top of the comforter. “It's an office building, Marg, have you never noticed the cameras?”

Margaery crossed her arms, standing at the foot of the bed. “Don't be smart.”

Sansa crawled towards her and kneeled so they were at eye level. “This is the only copy. I told you, the office is not a first for me. I cover my tracks.”

Margaery raised an eyebrow. “That's not funny.”

“I'm sorry, okay? I thought it would be hot to watch us. First time and all that.”

Margaery’s face softened. She sighed before sitting down. “I mean… it was pretty hot.”

“Right?” Sansa leaned back to reach the remote. “We could still watch it.”

Margaery settled back into the pillows. Sansa watched her face, watched her pupils dilate and press her lips together like she only did when she was trying not to be turned on. 

Margaery realized she was being watched and quickly started realizing what was happening. “Actually, I’m sort of hungry, maybe we should do dinner first and then-.” 

Before she could grab the remote, Sansa was on top of her. “I always thought live action was much more interesting.”

The security tape played in the background.  _ “Am I that predictable?” _

“Sans-”

She was silenced with a kiss. “Shut up. You don’t get to talk tonight.”

_ “Isn’t that against the rules?” _

Margaery complied, knowing better than to question her - girlfriend? That discussion was for another time, but it had been three months of sneaking around and fucking in her office bathroom. Maybe she could mention it over breakfast-

“Oh Gods!”

Sansa thrust two fingers into her with no warning, causing Sansa to involuntarily close her legs. 

Her partner gently pushed her legs back open. “No sounds from you. Do you understand?”

Margaery silently nodded her head before letting it fall back as she swallowed a moan.

Sansa curled and uncurled her fingers aggressively, watching Margaery squirm with every hit against her spot. She bent down and took one of her breasts in her mouth, biting it with little care. Margaery let out a distorted cry, throwing a hand over her own mouth and arching.

Sansa took away all contact. “Now, now, baby. You aren’t good at listening. I’m not sure you get to cum now.”

Margaery wanted to move her hands down to give herself any release, but she was too turned on by Sansa’s dominance to fall out of this. The security tape still played.

_ “Is this what you wanted? To be fucked on your boss’ desk like a slut?” _

Sansa was moving up the bed. “Lie back and be a good girl now.” She straddled Margaery’s face and looked down on her. 

Margaery lifted her head but Sansa moved away.

“I'm not hearing my name.”

She groaned and looked up at her, her cunt mere inches away. “Please Marg, can I taste you?”

She smirked. “You may.”

She lowered herself onto her outstretched mouth and let out a sigh. 

“Good, babygirl,” as she ground into her. 

Margaery closed her eyes, enjoying every taste and second of this. She could still hear the security video and it was only causing more frustration. 

Margaery felt Sansa’s thighs tense. 

“Keep going baby, make me cum.”

Thirty seconds later she leaned forward to clutch at the wall, cumming with a long and drawn out groan. Her hips twitched with residential waves as Margaery sucked her gently. 

She caught her breath and stood up. After putting a hand through her curls she leaned down and gave Margaery a kiss before joining her in bed. “You know what? You’re right. We should get some supper.”

Margaery was still soaked but had a feeling the game wasn’t over yet. “We should get dressed then.”

“You’re not wearing underwear tonight,” Sansa stated with no hesitation.

Once they were in the car, Sansa pulled Margaery onto her lap. “I'd bet anything no one has ever dared order to Olenna Tyrell’s granddaughter around.” She let her hand rest on the inside of her thigh, thumb running back and forth. 

Margaery squirmed, 

“Would they do this? And what would Madame Olenna say if she knew what sounds came out of her when I did this-”

A well-placed thumb triggered a whimper. 

“-or this?”

Margaery opened her mouth but it was immediately filled with two of Sansa’s fingers. 

“Earlier rules are still in play. Now suck.”

It only got worse in the restaurant. Sansa was sending her texts describing a number of dirty fantasies and it was starting to make her think she had this planned for weeks. 

Margaery had no shame anymore, no more wanting to make Sansa think she was in control - she was in danger of soaking through her dress. 

_ I need to get off Sansa please _

_ You are asking nicely I suppose  _

_ This isn't funny _

_ No, but it is fun _

_ Fuck you _

Sansa lifted her hand to call the waitress, while the other kept tapping the screen. 

_ It's that kind of attitude that got you into this mess. But you have been a very good girl otherwise.  _

Once they got into the limo, Sansa sat on the opposite side of the bench. “I would like you to touch yourself. I don’t need to repeat the rules.”

It clearly wasn’t a question but Margaery nodded anyways. She attempted to be gentle with herself, slowly teasing to postpone the inevitable, but every bump and turn only made it all the more excruciating. She wondered in the back of her mind if the driver knew what was happening.

Arriving home, Sansa ordered her to strip and lay down on the bed. “I’m going to pour myself a drink.” 

When she returned, she sat at the end of the bed and traced Margaery’s thigh with her finger. “You really are beautiful.” 

She slowly sipped a rose gin on the rocks while letting her hand stray closer and closer to Margaery’s core. She gently nudged her legs open, and then stood up to put her now empty glass down. She dropped her skirt, leaving her in a garter belt and her white button down. She lay next to Margaery on the bed, caressing her partner’s skin and sliding down. She dipped one finger in, immediately feeling Margaery clench around her. She brought the finger to her mouth. “Just divine.”

Sansa moved down and positioned herself between Margaery’s legs, then with no hesitation lowered her head. Margaery immediately bucked up, letting everything go. “Gods, Sansa, thank you, fuck!”

Sansa eyed the clock on her nightstand. It took exactly 86 seconds for Margaery to lose control. Her thighs locked around Sansa’s head, shaking and arching off the bed. “Sansa!”

When they both relaxed, Sansa wiped her chin and then rested it on Margaery’s stomach. She didn’t say anything, made no smart comments. She simply gazed up at her and waited to see if she said anything. 

Margaery took a deep breath. She moved and patted the mattress next to her. “Come up and hold me.”

Sansa smiled and tossed her button up off to the side. She pulled her in tight against her, kissing her on the forehead. 

They lay quietly for a few more minutes. Sansa felt Margaery take a few breaths, as if to speak and then thinking better of it. Finally Margaery mustered up the courage.

“As the Vice President. What’s the policy on in-office dating?”

Sansa grinned. “There is no policy, as a matter of fact.”

Margaery raised her head, grinning herself, and gave her another kiss. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I apologize for taking so long with the last of chapter, but I hope it was worth the wait! Thank you all so much for your support and love and patience.
> 
> EDIT: I give no promises but I will be slowly working on more, due to all of your support and disappointment the series is done. I shall return with office shenanigans and family dinners <3


End file.
